


Sweet Meetings

by anais_dakota



Category: Noir (Anime)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais_dakota/pseuds/anais_dakota
Summary: .





	Sweet Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever :x  
> I would never post a story written like this again,but oh well...we all need more noir fics.

''Another day, another boring job'', was all I could think of while entering an abandoned building, where my constituent should be,''No emotions allowed Mireille''

After darting around a corner, my heart skipped a beat.

She was here, wearing a long dress, which hugged her body tightly.

The moment she saw me, her face lit up and she smiled at me. The world around me stopped.

The woman waved her hand and told me to follow.

 

We walked through a huge empty hall with a wooden door at the end, I could not help, but notice how beautiful everything here was. She opened the door and we both stepped in a room, which had wonderfully decorated antique furniture inside.

 

I heard how the door snapped shut behind us, everything was silent.

 

Suddenly two small arms were wrapped around my waist and I could not help but to embrace her, she was everything I could think of as every piece of clothing dropped to the floor.

She pushed me onto the bed

Hands started exploring, tongues met, sweet moans could be heard.

 

I woke up when the sun shone on my face and I felt a light weight pressed against my chest.

There she was, her golden hair splayed out on the sheets and snuggled against me.

My precious angel...

Altena.

 


End file.
